EO Challenges
by Foreverwolf
Summary: Someone came up with a great idea to make one file for all E/O challenges so as not to take up too much space on their profile. I'm copying them. From now on, all E/O Challenges will be added as a new chapter here. WARNING: content MAY rate higher than T.
1. EOC Fly

E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: Fly

Special: N/A

AN: Sorry for being behind- again.

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN

"This just is _not_ going to fly."

"Dean, you called heads and lost- fair and square."

"You cheated."

"What- how? _You _tossed the coin!"

"Yeah, well, you're the one with the phobia. Trust me, you cheated."

"My phobia has nothing to do with this! Look, you were the one who said this was the easiest way to do this. Besides, it's not a phobia."

"Oh yeah, then why are you making me stay in the bathroom until you're gone?"

"Just make sure you do the job, _Bozo_."

"Oh not cool, dude!"


	2. EOC Unfortunate

E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: Unfortunate

Special: N/A

AN: Sorry for being behind- again.

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN

"You were free."

"Bobby, I've been to hell- and it was nothing, you hear me, _nothing_ compared to the year I've just gone through."

The anger, at least, Bobby knew how to deal with. Unfortunately, this wasn't Dean angry. This was Dean deeply hurt, betrayed by the only family he had left.

"We thought it was best-"

"No, _no_! You thought it was easier. Be honest, here. You don't know what's going on either, and that scares you to death."

"So what if it does? It doesn't change anything."

"Christ, Bobby, it changes _everything_!"


	3. Opening Line: Intense

E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:

Special: Opening Line: _The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet._

AN: Sorry for being behind- again.

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN

The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet. Spitting blood, Dean knew for a fact he wouldn't survive a third. He shook his head. There was something he had been doing. Damn it, if only he could concentrate!

Sam!

He needed to protect Sam! Moving even an inch caused waves of agony to course through him, but he ignored it. They had seconds to kill this thing or they'd lose it. Sam was already down, thankfully merely concussed.

It was up to him.

And, god help him, he couldn't do it. Couldn't move.

They were finished.


	4. EOC Dirt

E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: Dirt

Special:

AN: Sorry for being behind- again.

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN

"Dean!"

"Sammy, get down!"

"Shit, how the hell is he so strong?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Oh god, you're bleeding. A lot."

"Nah, just a little dirt."

"Damn it, Dean, stop being so stubborn."

"You really wanna stop and put a band aid on it _now_?"

"It's pretty bad."

"Tell that to the ghosty out there. I'm sure he cares."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm gonna distract it. You salt and burn."

"Dean-"

"Sammy."

"If he hits you again-"

"Then you'd better hurry up."


	5. EOC Sorry

E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: Sorry!

Special:

AN: Sorry for being behind- again. Nearing the end- then I get to spend an incredible day tomorrow reading all I've missed these last weeks. Yay!

For a little change, I'm going to venture into Ridley C. James' Brotherhood verse. Dean and Caleb.

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN

"Argh!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to stop the bleeding."

"S'okay, I know. I know."

"Hang in there, Deuce. We'll get through this."

"Y'know, I only ever start to worry that we- shit, Damien!- won't when you say 'hang in there'."

"Talk less. Concentrate on breathing."

"Sonuvabitch."

"I need you to take slow, shallow breaths. Your pulse is racing."

"Thought Mac was the MD."

"Yeah well, had to pick up something eventually. No! You've _got_ to stay conscious, Dean."

"Dean. Huh. Now I _know_ we're in trouble."

"Smartass."


	6. EOC Rough

E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: Rough

Special:

AN: Sorry for being behind- again. Nearing the end- then I get to spend an incredible day tomorrow reading all I've missed these last weeks. Yay!

For a little change, I'm going to venture into Ridley C. James' Brotherhood verse. Dean and Caleb.

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN

I knew. I should have said something- talked to him, got him drunk or laid- _anything_- because I knew.

Deuce liked to think he could take on the world by himself. Hell, most times he had no choice but do exactly that.

But I knew. Dean had carried his world on his shoulders for as long as any of us could remember. Sooner or later, he had to break.

It took later, and one missing brother, to bring it all crashing down. To say my best friend looked a little rough around the edges- well, that was being polite.

Shit.


	7. EOC Gear

E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: Gear

Special: N/A

AN: Sorry for being behind- again. Nearing the end- then I get to spend an incredible day tomorrow reading all I've missed these last weeks. Yay!

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN

Bobby shook his head, frowning at the antics of the two boys. Sometimes, it was easy to forget they were hardened hunters who had seen the worst the world had to offer. Little moments like these made it easy.

As much as he wanted to growl at them to get their collective asses in gear, he couldn't help but take a second to appreciate the illusion that they had no other worries on their shoulders. That Dean's deal wasn't due any day now. That they were just boys, having fun, living a normal life.

Reality could wait a moment longer.


	8. EOC Blue

E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: Blue

Special: N/A

AN: Sorry for being behind- again. Nearing the end- then I get to spend an incredible day tomorrow reading all I've missed these last weeks. Yay!

I have no idea where this came from, lol. I have no excuse other than it's been a hectic couple of weeks and it's now almost 4am.

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN

Sam snickered as he walked away from the bathroom door, disappointed that his cell phone would only record thirty seconds. Because Dean would deny it. Still, he'd gotten enough to hold over his brother for months, if not years. It was some of his best work yet. He'd have to be careful to keep this particular card in case of severe emergencies.

It was rare that his brother gave him such fodder. But this last hunt had gone well, and they were both in a good mood. Grinning, Sam moved closer to the door to listen again.

"_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba die_"

SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN

**AN:** Eiffel 65 Blue. And as a note, I didn't think da ba dee, etc, should count as words.


	9. EOC Hurt

**E/O Challenge:** Word prompt: Hurt

**Special:** It's Deangirl1's birthday, and she's asked for some hurt Dean, specifically bloody Dean, for her birthday. (oh I so love the way you think! Have a happy birthday!)

**AN: **Hurt and bloody Dean... and I only get 100 words? :(

**AN2: **So, I figured out that my word counter was counting "". So those don't count as part of my 100!

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW**

"How is he?"

"He's hurt pretty bad. I've tried to stop the bleeding, but-. I don't know what else to do here, Sam."

"We have to try, Bobby."

"I know that! But we're in the middle of nowhere, and the nearest hospital is a days drive."

"Light a fire."

"What?"

"We'll cauterize it. That'll buy us some time."

"Or kill him! Sam, he's already in shock and a helluva lot of pain."

"We don't have a choice. Dean will understand. Just do it."

"S'm?"

"Shh, Dean, I'm here. You're going to be fine. Bobby's going to fix you."

"Cn't fix per'f'tion."

"Jerk."

"B'tch."

"You sure?"

"Do it."

"Maybe we should wait..."

"Now, Bobby."

"S'mmy?"

"It's okay, Dean, it'll be okay."

"Arghhhh!"


	10. EOC SprainedScary

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** Sprained & Scary (yep, this challenge had two words!)

**Special:** Second, A two hundred word (That's right! It's a week of unexpectedness!) double-drabble with a Halloween theme, with rain and cold weather? Any type of sickness and limping is awesome. Boys together being brothers is always nice.

**AN:** Wow, I'm so far behind in these! Supernatural just hasn't been very inspiring of late, unfortunately. But, here goes anyway.

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW**

"Dean, come on man, just a little further," Sam urged his failing brother. The downpour had them running blind, but he knew the Impala couldn't be so far ahead.

"Tryin' man," Dean gasped out, congestion and the steady influx of rain making breathing all but impossible.

"Stubborn ass. If you'd just admitted you were too sick to go on this hunt-"

"What, Sam? We would have... let it... go?" Dean stumbled, his sprained ankle slowing their escape. The sudden jar sent him in a hacking fit that left him weak and desperately gasping.

"Okay, I get it. Just focus on breathing. We're almost there," Sam reassured, his heart skipping a few beats when he heard the wetness of his brother's cough. Not for the first time, he cursed Halloween. They never seemed to go well for him, and Dean's severe illness was ten times more scary than the ghost that had tormented the small town for years on this night.

Noticing he was taking more and more of his brother's weight, Sam urged them forward as fast as the trembling, limping man beside him could go.

Add the thunder storm and deluge to the mix and all and all Halloween just plain sucked.


	11. EOC Emergency

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** Emergency

**Special:** N/A

**AN:** Wow, I'm so far behind in these! Supernatural just hasn't been very inspiring of late, unfortunately. But, here goes anyway.

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW**

"Bobby, please, I need your help."

"Sam, I'm up to my ears in shit right now-"

"It's an emergency."

"Sam-"

"It's Dean."

"What about him?"

"He's- well, you should see for yourself."

"Not funny, Sam!"

"He sounds fine."

"Sure, as long as he doesn't come across any purple people eaters."

"Come again?"

"Give me the phone, Sam. Sam! Give it! Hi Bobby. I'm purple."

"Purple?"

"Hexed. I'm not worried, but Sam's convinced it could end up worse."

"Than being purple?"

"Hey man, the charm doesn't care about skin color. I've already got three phone numbers. What? Why? Fine, here's Sam back."

"Bobby?"

"Call me when he's dying."

Click.


	12. EOC Sweatshirt

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** Sweatshirt

**Special:** N/A

**AN:** Wow, I'm so far behind in these! Supernatural just hasn't been very inspiring of late, unfortunately. But, here goes anyway.

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW**

Sam watched as his brother huddled deeper into the oversize sweatshirt. He wished there was something more he could do. Dean's pale features were pinched with pain, the dark circles under his eyes a testament to his lack of sleep.

"Dean, maybe we should get you to a doctor."

"Won't help. Have to find the witch."

Sighing, Sam turned back to his laptop. His search for the witch that had cursed Dean was keeping a low profile, and Dean's condition was deteriorating faster by the hour. The poison coursing through his system was getting stronger.

They were running out of time.


	13. EOC Flat

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** Flat

**Special:** N/A

**AN:** Wow, I'm so far behind in these! Supernatural just hasn't been very inspiring of late, unfortunately. But, here goes anyway.

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW**

The kid was dying. That much was obvious. Sam may have lost his soul, but Dean's had been slowly disappearing, bit by bit, since the day his mother died. Bobby couldn't decide which was the worst fate.

He hated to admit that there was absolutely nothing he could do about any of it. His particular brand of tough love would only work for so long. The bright spark of spirit and fight that had been such a permanent fixture in those green eyes had gone flat.

It begged the question of what would be left of Dean by the time they finished saving Sam.


	14. EOC Card: Brotherhood

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** Card

**Special:** N/A

**AN:** Wow, I'm so far behind in these! Supernatural just hasn't been very inspiring of late, unfortunately. But, here goes anyway.

Brotherhood AU: A big thanks to Ridley and Tidia for creating such a wonderful playground! Thank you very much ladies!

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW**

"Deuce, come on buddy, you gotta wake up. Sam, get some water!"

"Caleb, it won't work. You know what she said."

"That doesn't mean we don't try!"

"You and I both know the only way to help Dean is to kill the spirit that did this to him. Hopefully that'll lift the spell."

"_Hopefully_?"

"Well Caleb, funny thing about all this is that we've never come across a witch's spirit before. I have no idea what to do, but at least I'm trying!"

"Right. Okay. You're right. Help me get Deuce into the car. We'll take him to Mac. If anyone can draw the miracle card, it's him."


	15. EOC Bite

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** Bite

**Special:** N/A

**AN:** Wow, I'm so far behind in these! Supernatural just hasn't been very inspiring of late, unfortunately. But, here goes anyway.

AN2: Congrats on the impending birth, Meredith! Well wishes to you and your family.

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW**

"Sam? What are you doing home so early? Thought you had a hot date?"

"First of all, it's not home, it's another motel room. Second- it's none of your business!"

"Ouch. Didn't go well, did it?."

"Dean!"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."

"Thank you."

"It's just- Come on, Sam, you walk in with a bite mark, you know I have to ask."

"She wasn't a vampire. Or any other kind of supernatural being."

"Then you won't mind a little holy water."

"Dean-"

"You'd do the same to me."

"Fine pour it on. But I'm telling you, she was human. Insane, but human."

"Insane?"

"Yeah."

"What's her number?"

"Jesus, Dean."


	16. EOC: Metaphor Challenge

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** N/A

**Special:** Include a metaphor

**AN:** Wow, I'm so far behind in these! Supernatural just hasn't been very inspiring of late, unfortunately. But, here goes anyway.

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW**

"Dean, we're not ready for this."

"Sammy, we were born ready. Don't lose your nerve in the eleventh hour."

"I'm worried about losing you, you idiot! Why can't I be the front man on this?"

"Because I've already lost you once- and I swear to god, Sammy, I can't do it again."

"Oh, but it's _so_ much better for _you_ to be the dead one."

"I'm actually sort of hoping _neither_ of us are going to die."

"Don't joke, Dean. This is the worst plan we've ever come up with."

"Life is a mere dream, a fleeting shadow on a cloudy day."

"Cute."

"I know. Now let's go!"


	17. EOC Massage

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** Massage

**Special:**

**AN:** Wow, I'm so far behind in these! Supernatural just hasn't been very inspiring of late, unfortunately. But, here goes anyway.

Honestly, this was the hardest one yet! I just got to this word and drew a blank! But, for better or worse, this should bring me up to date! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a safe and happy New Year!

**SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FW SPN SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW**

"Your shoulder is hurting you."

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Dean, if you'd been half a second slower on the draw earlier, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're never that slow. Your shoulder-"

"Is fine! Honestly, Sam, if I'd have known the guilt ridden mother hen act was going to be this bad I would've trained you to aim better."

"That's not funny, Dean."

"What? Your aim? I think it's hilarious. All those years-"

"Enough, Dean, I get it. But don't be stubborn. Here."

"What's this?"

"The address of the local masseuse. If you won't go to a hospital, a massage should help loosen up the healing muscles. Please, Dean."

"She'd better be hot!"


	18. EOC Cool

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt:** Cool

**Special: **Dialogue fic

**AN:** Yep, I'm behind again, lol. Very sorry for that. On the bright side- mass post, lol.

**SPN FW EO CHALLENGES SPN FW EO CHALLENGES**

"This isn't funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Do _not_ throw my own words back at me, Sammy."

"You always wanted to be Batman."

"This is not cool. Batman looked cool. I look like a reject from Bobby's junkyard."

"It's close enough for the kids. All you have to do is get in, do a quick scan with the EMF, and get out."

"And entertain twenty brats in between."

"The birthday boys mom is hot."

"..."

"Dean?"

"I'm weighing."

"Oh god, Dean."

"What? _You _pointed it out."

"You're hopeless."

"But I'm Batman!"


	19. EOC Flank

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: **Flank

**Special:** N/A

**AN: **N/A

**SPN FW EO CHALLENGE FW SPN EO CHALLENGE SPN FW**

Dean had forgotten how alive he felt while hunting with his family. The three of them. He'd forgotten how safe it made him feel. As they kitted up for the hunt, he felt a small thrill go through him. It was temporary. He wasn't a fool. But if all he could have was this one moment- talk of the coming hunt flowing around him, the smell of gun oil and rock salt coming with every breath, the feel of sleek steel beneath his finger tips, and the knowledge of his family, together, flanking his position- then by god, he'd take it.


	20. EOC Side: Tummy muscles

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: **Side

**Special:** LaedieDuske's Bday wishes of Dean's firm, flat stomach, with stomach rubs, stomach aches, tummy touches, twitching muscles bellies, or stomach wounds. With Sam TLC

**AN: **Oh wow, thought I was going to be in trouble there for a minute, lol. Stomach wounds... let's see what I can do.

**SPN FW EO CHALLENGE FW SPN EO CHALLENGE SPN FW**

Dean groaned as Sam's large hand roamed his side and stomach, looking for more serious injuries than the broken bottom ribs and gash on his left abdomen. He felt his muscle contract painfully as Sam reached a deep bruise.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, feeling the twitch. "It's pretty badly bruised."

"No shit. Just quit pawing and stitch me up."

"No internal bleeding I can see." Sam rose to get the suture kit.

Dean nodded, licking his lips in anticipation of the pain he knew was coming.

"Ready?" Sam asked gently.

Dean took a steadying breath. "Do it."


	21. EOC Pull

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: **Pull

**Special:** Sleepy and sick or cuddly Sam, with confused but relenting Dean

**AN: **Hmm, tricky.

**SPN FW EO CHALLENGE FW SPN EO CHALLENGE SPN FW**

"D'n?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Sammy." Dean sat on the edge of his brother's bed. Sam's current bout of the flu was taking him back in time, to memories of simpler times.

"Cold."

"Go back to sleep. You'll be warm then." He pulled the blanket a little higher up, covering Sam's shoulders.

Sam didn't answer, instead cuddling into Dean's side, seeking the warmth offered there. Dean tensed, started to move, then stopped. Sam had always been cuddly when he was sick as a child. Dean had provided whatever he needed then.

Hesitantly, Dean settled in. He could provide it again- just this once.


	22. EOC Grate

**E/O Challenge: Word Prompt: **Grate

**Special:** Happy Dean, blowing out candles, and John.

**AN: **Uh, crap? Lol. No idea how to pull this one off.

**SPN FW EO CHALLENGE FW SPN EO CHALLENGE SPN FW**

It wasn't much of a party. There were no guests. No presents. They didn't even have a real roof over their head as they were currently on the road.

And none of it mattered to eight year Dean. He had everything he'd ever wanted right here. His little brother's grating voice carrying on about some useless fact he'd learned at school. His father mumbling around a burger that Sammy had better hurry up and eat.

When the waitress placed the small piece of cake with a blue flickering candle on it, Dean knew what he was going to wish for.


	23. EOC Drift

**E/O Challenge: Word prompt:** Drift

**Special:** Wolfpack pride's Bday- The boys take on snow.

**AN: **Yes, again, I'm way behind. Here's me, trying to catch up.

**SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FEW SPN**

"Oh you've gotta be shitting me!" Dean cursed as he glanced outside. "I can barely see the Impala!"

Sam plastered his face against the window to see, reminding Dean he was still just a kid, no matter how tall he was. "Where?"

"There- that strip of black in the middle of that huge drift."

"Oh. That sucks."

"You think?"

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"Dad could come home before you get a chance to dig her out," Sam answered happily. "Better get moving!"

"I'm gonna end you!"

"Ha! You don't have time!"


	24. EOC Stall

**E/O Challenge: Word prompt:** Stall

**Special:** One of the guys force examines the others.

**AN: **Yes, again, I'm way behind. Here's me, trying to catch up. So not fair that I only have 100 words for this one!

**AN2:** OMG! I totally forgot to use the drabble word in the first version! I'm so embarrassed! I mean, I did it before, but I was just a rookie then! I should know better. So sorry! (And how come nobody noticed?).

**SPN FW SPN FW SPN FW FW SPN FW SPN FEW SPN**

"Bobby! Hold him still!"

"What the-"

"Got him, Sam. Do it quickly."

"Take it easy, Dean, we just need to check."

"I said I was fine- hey! Watch where those hands are going!"

"Sorry."

"Hurry it up, will ya?"

"I'm trying! He's moving too much!"

"Settle down!"

"What the hell has gotten into you two?"

"Just another minute-"

"Ouch!"

"Found it! Damn it!"

"Did it get him?"

"Yeah, and good, too. Right near his belt line. Stubborn ass was going to hide it!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Get the Holy water, Sam. If we're lucky the poison hasn't gone too far in his system. Maybe we can stall it!"

"I'm on it."

"Sonuvabitch!"

"One more pass, Dean, then it's over. Bobby, hold him steady."

"He's out. Damn stubborn ass. He knew it could have killed him!"

"Yeah, well, that's Dean."


	25. EOC Fall: Brotherhood

**E/O Challenge: Word prompt:** Fall **Word Count: **100

**Special:** A drabble that incorporates a sense of poetic justice!

**AN: **My apologies, once again, for the lateness. I could say life has been crazy, which it has- but I'm starting to see a pattern, lol.

Stepping into Ridley's Brotherhood AU. No poetic justice, sorry. Just not that creative today.

**SPN SPN EOC CHALLENGE SPN SPN SPN**

"Relax, Damien."

"Oh, sure. The Knight calls us back because he's got a hunt. We decide to stop and do a little rock climbing to impress some girls, you fall, break your shooting arm-"

"I can still shoot, Damien."

"- and now because of a three hour emergency room wait, we're very late."

"And?"

"And your father is going to skin us both alive!"

"You never cared before."

"Deuce-"

"It was, after all, your idea to stop and try and save some chick from falling."

"Wha- oh- OH! Okay. I can work with that."

"Of course you know he won't buy it."

"You're not helping, Deuce!"

"So we admit, reluctantly, that we were trying to get a picture of ancient runes painted on the rock."

"But we didn't-"

"Yes, we did."

"..."

"Caleb?"

"Damn you're good, Deuce. Kinda scary."

"I know."


	26. EOC Fix

**E/O Challenge: Word prompt:** Fix **Word Count: **100

**Special:** N/A

**AN: **My apologies, once again, for the lateness. I could say life has been crazy, which it has- but I'm starting to see a pattern, lol.

WEECHESTERS! Sam is 6, Dean is 10

**SPN EOC CHALLENGE FIX SPN SPN SPN**

Sam shivered in the cool of the night, hating that he was lost, and alone. He had faught hard to be able to go to the sleepover. Unfortunately, he'd discovered he'd only been invited as a joke.

After hours of listening to the other boys make fun of him and tease him, he'd left quietly.

Now he was pretty sure that had been a dumb idea.

"Sam?"

"Dean!" Sam threw himself into his brother's arms. "I knew it!"

"Knew what, Sammy?" Dean asked as he wrapped his own coat around Sam's shoulders.

"That you would fix it."


	27. EOC Floor

**E/O Challenge: Word prompt:** Floor **Word Count: **100

**Special:** Make it from the POV of an inanimate object? For Wolfpack Pride.

**AN: **My apologies, once again, for the lateness. I could say life has been crazy, which it has- but I'm starting to see a pattern, lol.

**SPN SPN SPECIAL CHALLENGE SPN SPN SPN**

Dean, Dean, Dean- what would my life be like if I didn't get my daily dose of blood? I swear, a few more stains and my owner will have to hunt _me_. Vampires would kill for my diet!

And here we go with the holy water, the screaming, the fervent denial, while screaming, that it hurts.

So predictable. My my, that Sam sure is handy with a needle! Don't put that on the floor, Sam.

Uh oh- don't look at me like that, Sam. Sammy. Buddy. Come on. It's just a little tear! Please don't throw me out. I'm Dean's favorite pair!

Not the pail and matches!

Goodbye cruel world, goodbye!

**AN:** _This was a ton of fun to write! I figure Dean's jeans could tell a whole lotta stories! Lol. Thanks Wolfpack!_


	28. EOC Long

**E/O Challenge: Word prompt:** long **Word Count: **100

**Special:** N/A

**AN: **My apologies, once again, for the lateness. I could say life has been crazy, which it has- but I'm starting to see a pattern, lol.

**AN2: **I made this a personal challenge. Reading back over my stuff, it's usually Dean centric. This time, I wanted to try something without Dean being a primary character. It was hard! I like being a Deangirl! **Warning for one minor swear word.**

**SPN EO CHALLENGE LONG SPN SPN SPN**

"How're you holdin' up?"

"Better than he is. Thanks, Bobby."

"Don't be thanking me yet, Sam. You and I both know your brother will kick our asses for getting his angel hurt."

"_His_ angel?"

"You know what I mean."

"Dean can't possibly think this is our fault?"

"We were in charge, and Cas got hurt. We're in for a long night. And a long day too, when Dean gets back."

"It's a concussion, Bobby. Besides, it's not our fault Cas isn't in the heavenly way anymore."

"Nope. It's Dean's. An' he knows it."

"Shit."

"Yep."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Think I could-"

"Nope."

"Shit."

"Yep."


	29. EOC Rub Special 1

**E/O Challenge: Word prompt:** Rub **Word Count: **100- ish

**Special:** Dizzo's Bday- April Fools Day- Prank Wars that end in tears

**AN: **Okay, humor isn't usually my thing, so this one is going to be tough. My apologies, once again, for the lateness. I could say life has been crazy, which it has- but I'm starting to see a pattern, lol. And yes, Canada has an April Fool's Day as well!

**SPN DIZZO'S BIRTHDAY E/O CHALLENGE SPN**

"Dean! Stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"Says you. Come on, purple is totally your color!"

"Really? You go to this extreme because I put mustard in your coffee?"

"You have long road to journey before reaching your master, Sammy-san."

"We're on a case! No one is going to take me seriously if my skin is purple!"

"It'll rub off in a month or two. Sam, relax. Besides, this proves my theory that you never did learn to wash your neck and face in the shower."

"You just wait!"

**THE NEXT DAY **

"You are SO dead!"

"Warned you."

"This is low! How I am supposed to pick up a woman when my dick is green!"

"With some very creative pick up lines. Come on- Dean! Dean, don't cry!"

"I hate you, Sam!"

**AN:**_ Shower gel and Lube- lmao, two of the easiest targets for April Fool's Day pranks. These I took from my own prank scrapbook from high school. Thank god the guy I was dating at the time had a hell of a sense of humor! Lol. Uh- we won't go in to how he got me back ;) _


	30. EOC Rub SP SG1

**E/O Challenge: Word prompt:** Rub **Word Count: **100

**Special:** Use the word in another fandom!

**AN: **My apologies, once again, for the lateness. I could say life has been crazy, which it has- but I'm starting to see a pattern, lol.

**SG1 EOC SPECIAL CHALLENGE IN ANOTHER FANDOM SG1 SG1**

"Daniel? Come on, Danny, open your eyes for me. Please," Jack begged, using his own freezing hands to try and rub some warmth into the cold skin between them.

"Sir-"

"Keep working on the DHD, Carter."

"O'Neill, DanielJackson has passed," Teal'c declared, his own eyes suspiciously sparkling with loss.

"No! He is _not _going to die on this godforsaken planet!"

"Sir, it's too late."

Jack closed his eyes, knowing his teammates were right, knowing his best friend had just died in his arms. But he had a mission and two more teammates to look after. He stood.

"Let's get the hell out of this ice age!"

**AN: **_Huh. I thought this would be easy, since I've gotten used to writing these little drabbles for Supernatural. But it wasn't! I haven't written in the SG1 fandom for a long time, haven't watched the show for a while, either. Sorry all, definitely not my best work!_


End file.
